Dream Swap
by KattyTime
Summary: Jazz made a wish. Desiree heard and now Danny is trading bodies with everyone he knows.
1. Jazz

I own nothing. I will be doing one of these for Hey Arnold too.

Danny laid his head down after another night of ghost fighting.

"Danny, why are you home so late? Mom and Dad will kill you." Jazz yelled.

"Yeah, no kidding." He whispered.

"What was that?" Jazz replied.

"I said, 'you have no idea what it is like to be me!'" Danny yelled.

"I just wish you had an idea what it is like to be anyone but you." Jazz said as she left the room.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree said.

"Oh, great." Danny said.

Before he could fight, the room went dark. As he opened his eyes looked around the room. Jazz's room to be exact. What did Desiree do?

Yes, another series. Again, I will make a Hey Arnold one too. There will be tricked to the names of the stories.


	2. Tucker

I own nothing.

Danny looked in the bathroom mirror. He had bright orange hair and pale teal eyes. Jazz's face looked back at Danny. He went white. The phone range. Danny picked up.

"Hello." A female voice went through the lines and met with Tucker's ears.

"Hey, Jazz. Thank goodness it's you. If Danny had picked put, he would have wanted to go ghost hunting and I wouldn't be free tonight."

"What's tonight?" Danny asked.

"Hello? Movie night."

Since when did Tucker go to the movies with his sister?

"Movie night?" Danny asked.

"Yes, like we do every month. Are you feeling okay?"

"Tucker, this is Danny."

"Hahaha. I was just kidding about movie night." Tucker said.

"Tucker are you dating my sister?"

"Well, no."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER TO THE MOVIES!" Danny yelled. His vision went dark. When it came back into sight. He was at Tucker's house.

"Uhhhhh What?" Came from the other end of the line.

"Jazz?"

"Oh, hey. Ready for movie night Tucker? You won't believe the fight Danny and I had."

"Oh, I think I would. I can't make it though. I need to visit Sam first."

"Sam?" The line went dead as Jazz held on to the receiver. "He hung up on me!"

Danny tried to transform, but his powers were in his DNA which was in his body. Sam's light was on. He had to resort to old fashion methods, throwing rocks at her window.


	3. Poof

I own nothing.

"Sam! Sam!" Danny yelled up to her room.

"Tucker? Aren't you suppose to be on your date with Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Does everybody know about this but me?" Danny protested.

"Tucker? You feeling okay?"

"No, and I'm not Tucker." Danny said.

"Danny? What happened?" Sam asked while sending down a rope since he didn't have his powers in Tucker's body.

"Jazz made a wish. Desiree heard. Poof I was Jazz. I was on the phone with Tucker talking about his date with my SISTER that no one told me about. Then poof. I'm Tucker." Danny said.

"Where you arguing with Jazz when she made the wish?" Sam asked. She had a hunch about this one.

"Well, yeah. It was so much a fight as a disagreement." Danny said trying to look innocent.

"Your disagreement caused this. Just don't lose your temper, and you won't become someone else."

"Easier said than done. What if I see Dash? Or Skullker? Or Ember?" Danny asked.

"Just stay calm." Sam aside.

"Sam! Why did Tucker blow off our date to come see you?" Jazz asked from the street. With this much attention, her parents would soon notice that they had company.

"Tucker isn't himself right now!" Sam yelled back.

"Then who is he?" Jazz said sarcastically.

"Danny!"

"Danny?" Just like that Jazz's lights were out.


	4. I Promise

I own nothing.

Jazz woke up on Sam's bed. Danny had carried her up the stairs. It had been a lot of work in Tucker's body.

"Tucker is taking up weight lifting when he gets his body back." Danny said as he pulled his hands out from under Jazz.

"You're the super hero. You need to work out not him. If he is happy being weak, let him be weak." Sam said. Then stopped short of arguing. He last thing she wanted was Danny in her body. It was getting dark. If Danny was in her body when they had to leave, he would be stuck there all night, in her room, alone. It was a very bad idea.

"Here's the plan. We find your body which I'm pretty sure Tucker has. Then you argue with him. Bingo Bango, you're Danny again."

"Bingo Bango?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, my mom mad me watch 'happy' movies after finding a book of dark poetry in my room. I'll be back to normal in a few hours or days."

"Good. That was weird, in the is Sam possessed by a cheerleader kind of way."

"If I was possessed by a cheerleader, I would have kicked her right out of my body into a compost heap." Sam said.

"Don't I know it." Danny laughed back.

"Guys, that's really gross when you flirt while Danny is in Tucker's body." Jazz had still in a half daze.

"Right." Sam said as a shiver ran down her spine from the awkwardness. AS they looked at one another a scream came from the window. A very rough looking Danny ran by. Anyone looking on would think that Danny was being chased by his parents. Anyone with a tiny bit of information would know that Tucker was running away from Danny's parents. Jazz stared in horror as any hope for a date tonight ran down the road.

"Get out of my son you putrid piece of ectoplasm. I saw your hand go through the table. I know you are controlling my son. I will save you Danny!" Maddie yelled.

Jack was only a few steps behind her. For a heavy set man, he could really move. Tucker was in trouble.

"Someone? Anyone? Help!" Tucker yelled

"There is no help for your kind!" Jack yelled.

Back in the room

"Danny, do something!" Jazz nagged.

"What can I do? My powers are in my body!" He replied.

"You need to stop before you which bodies again." Sam interrupted.

"Again?" Jazz replied.

"No time to explain. Tucker has to save himself, while hopefully not reveling my secret." Danny said as he watched helplessly from the window.

Tucker jumped into a trash can. Not the best place, but it fooled Danny's parents. Maybe that wasn't such an achievement.

Tucker spotted everyone and frantically ran up the stairs. He entered the room to see a very annoyed Danny.

"Guys! Something isn't right. It is wronged than hospitals. Maybe not that bad, but this is bad." Tucker said.

"Before we talk about the fact we switched bodies, let's talk about your date with my sister." Danny said.

"Well. That is umm..."

Danny stepped closer to him.

"Remember, he is in your body anything you do to him will end up hurting you tomorrow." Jazz pointed out.

"Okay, then first I'll get my body back. Then, I will knock him into next week." Danny stated ever so proudly.

"I'm not giving your body back. It is my only insurance that I won't get hit or blasted with an ectogun." Tucker retorted.

"You will give me my body back. It is my body. I need it to fight ghost." Danny was getting annoyed.

"I won't give it back until you promise I won't get hit." Tucker said, crossing his arms.

"I won't promise anything!" Danny said.

"Then I won't give you your body back!" Tucker said as he through Danny's hands in the air. The room went dark. When light returned Tucker and Danny were back in the right body.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked Jazz.

"Danny changes bodies with who ever is arguing with him." She answered.

"Awh man. So, we cool?" Tucker said trying to get a hand shake from Danny.

"I think we still nee to have a talk." Danny said as he did air quotes around the word 'talk'.

"What do you want to talk about?" Danny took a step forward.

"Danny?" Tucker said as he took a step back. Danny remained silent and stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Danny!" Danny took another step forward.

Epilogue.

Danny looked at his phone when he got home only to see fake pictures of him sucking his thumb had been sent to Tucker's PDA.

"Looks like we need to have another talk. And no more making wishes out loud."

"I promise." Said Jazz as she held put her right hand and crossed her heart.

THE END!


End file.
